


Ingredients, Lessons, and Demonstrations

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: In the Room of Requirement, Luna wonders about what Ginny does to her hair. Ginny wonders about more practical applications of her body and Luna's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: ginny and luna

Talking to Luna was no longer as easy as it used to be. It had nothing to do with busy schedules or Harry. In fact, she would rather have it be anything that what it was. Sneaking out when Filch wasn’t allowed to hand them over to the Carrows had been a lot less nerve wracking. Not that it stopped them. And they now had the perfect hiding place.

Though it would have been more perfect if they could have it tailor made for themselves, instead of revived Dumbledore’s Army.

At least neither of the heads of their houses cared that they weren’t there every night. She preferred one of the beds in the Room of Requirement.

Ginny took care to keep her touch light whenever her fingers brushed over the bruises on Luna’s skin. Luna twined her finger around Ginny’s hair.

“You can’t be looking for nargles,” Ginny said. “What are you checking for?”

“I was thinking how ground dragon scales make hair shine like yours. Are you sure Charlie hasn’t given any to you?”

“He grinds them down just for us and gives them to us every Christmas. It makes green bubbles when you pour it in the bath.”

Ginny propped herself up on her elbows so she could stare down at Luna beneath her. Luna’s large eyes crinkled when she laughed.

When Ginny was finished giggling, she asked, “do they really make hair shine?”

Luna turned serious again. “Oh yes, I read it in a Potions book in the library. But you have to be precise in your grinding or it will cause an explosion.”

Ginny arched an eyebrow. “Grinding will cause an explosion?”

“Do you need a demonstration? We should find a classroom. Snape won’t mind if we steal--”

“Oh, don’t ruin the mood.” Ginny leaned in and kissed Luna.

Luna ran her hand over Ginny as she pulled her in, fingers gliding over her shoulder blades before wrapping firmly around her. She slipped one of her legs between Ginny’s.

“Here, then?” she asked.

“Mm?” Ginny opened her eyes, unfocused and dazed.

“A demonstration,” Luna clarified.

“I need more than one. I’m a slow learner.”

Luna slipped her hand under Ginny’s robes. “I know better than that.”

Ginny flicked her wand toward the bed curtains, which flew closed around them. They were in darkness, but she knew Luna’s body by memory. Though even if she didn’t, she’d soon be acquainted with every part.


End file.
